Peter Quill (MCU)
My Little Star-Lord Star Prince Boy Mr. Quill Quill Pete Space-Lord The Legendary Outlaw Man Who Has Lain With An A'askavariian Humie Humie with a Death Wish Thief Star-Munch Orphan Boy Capt'n My boy Baby Son }}|actor = Chris Pratt (adult) Wyatt Oleff (young)|inspiration = Peter Quill/Star-Lord from original comics|fullname = Peter Jason Quill|appearance = Man, 37 years old with red hair, green eyes, red leather jacket, brown boots, jeans, black shirt with a mask|occupation = Leader and member of the Guardians of the Galaxy Former member of the Ravagers|alignment = Good|affiliations = Guardians of the Galaxy Nova Empire Sovereign (formerly)|goal = To defeat Ronan the Accuser and save Xandar (succeeded) Defeat his father (succeeded) Destroy Thanos|home = The Milano St. Charles, Missouri (formerly)|name = Peter Quill|enemies = Thanos, Sakaarans, Ronan, Korath, Monstrous Inmate, Abilisk, Sovereign, Ayesha, Zylak, Adam Warlock, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, Cull Obsidian, Ebony Maw, Nebula (formerly), Groot and Rocket (briefly)|personality = Upbeat, sarcastic, conscientious, caring, optimistic, heroic, leadership, inventive|family = Meredith Quill (mother; deceased) Ego (father; deceased) Yondu Udonta (adoptive father; deceased)}}Peter '''Jason '''Quill, also known as Star-Lord, mostly referred to as Quill 'is the protagonist of Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, and supporting character in Avengers: Infinity War and Endgame. '' He forged an alliance with Gamora, Nebula, Yondu Udonta, Drax, Groot and became part of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Peter is a member of the '''House of Ego, Quill family, the Guardians of the Galaxy 'and the last surviving member of the 'Udonta family '''and a former member of the '''Yondu Ravager Clan '''and the '''Ravagers. History Peter was born in 1980 to Meredith Quill and Ego the Living Planet. However, Peter's father left to returnt o his homeworld. Instead, Quill was raised solely by Meredith. At eight years old his mother died of cancer Physical Appearance Over the years, Peter attracted several women of different species, as he is quite attractive. In his initial appearance, Peter is a handsome man of thirty-four (later thirty-seven) years old. He has curly strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Peter usually wears blue jeans, brown boots and red leather jacket. His red-leather trench coat He also has a grey helmet that has beaty red eyes. When he first met Gamora, he wore a dark grey, plain shirt with red jacket without his Ravager flame Quill also wears brown gloves Early History Raised by Meredith Peter Quill was born in 1980 to Meredith Quill and Ego the Living Planet. He was the only child of Ego to inherit the Celestial gene (with the others "disappointments" according to Ego) and grew up in St. Charles, Missouri. Fatherless childhood His dad disappeared when Peter was shortly conceived. However, since his father was no longer around, Peter was solely raised by his mother. Growing up, Peter often carried around a picture of David Hasslehoff and told children that he was his father. However, Peter didn't have a perfect life. He constantly felt alone, having no father figure in his early life and constantly getting into fights with other children. Awesome Mix Vol. 1 A gift Meredith gave to her son was a Sony Walkman that Peter would cherish for the rest of his life. He also received an Awesome Mix Vol. 1 tape filled with Meredith's favorite songs growing up. Meredith's infliction and death When he was seven-to-eight-years old, his mother was diagnosed with brain cancer, which was unknowingly caused by Ego forming a tumor in her head to not abandon his "Expansion" idea. Her illness became worse over time. In 1988, Peter was visiting his mother on her deathbed. Meredith wanted to bid her son a final farewell before she passed on to the next world. On her deathbed, Meredith Quill summoned her son over to her and gave him a present with a note attached to it. In her final moments, Meredith begged Quill to take her hand, but Peter couldn't bear to look at her. His mom died seconds later, but Peter continuously began yelling his mother's names. A devastated young Quill fled the scene and collapsed in a a field near the hospital, where he was shortly kidnapped by Ravagers led by a Centaurian named Yondu Udonta. Raised by Yondu For the next twenty years, Peter was raised as Yondu's own. However, there were most times when the father and son pair would fight, and Yondu would bring up the reason why Peter was still alive: IT Was because he never had the other Ravagers eat him. Most of the time, Peter was told the reason he was never allowed to go back home was because he was small, and could fit into places adults couldn't get into.However, Yondu kept Peter to protect him from being killed by Ego if Peter did not inherit the Celestial gene. It can be noted that Yondu treated Peter differently from the other Ravagers, such of giving him his own Ravager ship and raising him solely on his own since Meredith's death. Guardians of the Galaxy Quest for the Orb Retrieving the Orb Twenty-six years later, grown-up Peter Quill went to Morag to retrieve the orb from the barren planet. During his first few minutes there, Quill listened to "Come and Get Your Love" by Redbone and began dancing to the song. He later found the Orb containing the purple Infinity Stone and took it from its' placeholder. However, he was soon attacked by Korath the Pursuer along with many of his other. He demanded Quill drop the orb and demanded to know of his identity. Peter reluctantly told them his full, birth name. However, as Korath attempted to take Quill to Ronan the Accuser, Peter said that they may have known him by another name, "Star-Lord." However, none of them knew what the heck his outlaw name meant. Tired of this, Quill managed to escape from the evil men and back on his ship. He was shocked to see his one-night-stand was still there, and told Bereet he forgot she was there. Going on his Own After they stole the orb, Peter was watching the news while clearing out his inbox without watching the actual news. Peter's adoptive father and mentor, Yondu Udonta later called Peter, and demanded where the boy was at. However, Quill revealed that he was leaving the Ravagers. Yondu took this as a betrayal and the two of them began arguing of Peter's upbringing. Yondu threw in Peter's face of after they picked him up on Terra, Yondu had prevented the other Ravagers from eating Quill. However, Peter ended the call before Yondu continued with his threat. Skirmish on Xandar Meeting Groot, Rocket, and Gamora After reaching the planet, Xandar, Peter and Bereet parted ways and Star-Lord made his way to the Broker's shop, where he had a meeting with Broker, who was in charge of the pawn shop. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Powers and Abilities '''Hybrid Physiology' Being half-celestial half and half-human, Peter has superhuman powers and abilities, as long as Ego's essence was alive. However, Peter seemingly became a regular human after his father's death. Superhuman Durability Peter seems to have retained superhuman durability. He was able to withstand exposure for an infinty stone and abel to share its powers with the other Guardians. Superhuman Strength Former Powers 'Molecukinesis' Peter has the ability to manipulate matter and control molecules 'Autokinesis' Quill has the ability to manipulate energy and create constructions by drawing energy from the planet 'Photokinesis' Peter has the ability to manipulate light via his father's essence 'Shape-shifting' Peter is able to change forms. He changes into the form of Pac-Man in the form of yellow rocks joined together. 'Immortality' As long as the light is burning within Ego's planet, Star-Lord will remain forever living. Abilities 'Expert Thief' Due to being personally raised and trained by Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers, Peter became an expert thief, but it wasn't recorded in 'Expert Pilot' Peter is an expert pilot and has known how to fly since he was ten years old after flying the Milano for twenty-four years. 'Master at Hand-to-Hand Combat:' 'Multilingual' Peter has the ability to speak other languages via his universal translator. Quill also can understand what Groot is saying. Relationships Family * Meredith Quill - Mother * Ego - Father * Yondu Udonta - Adoptive Father * Unnamed Adoptive Grandfather * Unnamed Adoptive Grandmother * Unnamed Maternal Grandfather * Unnamed Maternal Grandmother * Unnamed Maternal Uncle Allies * Guardians of the Galaxy - Teammates ** Gamora - Girlfriend ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot ** Drax the Destroyer ** Mantis - Adoptive Sister ** Thor ** Nebula - Former Enemy * Moloka Dar * Ravagers ** Yondu Ravager Clan - Former Teammates *** Kraglin Obfonteri *** Horuz *** Vorker * Bereet - Fling * Tivan Group ** Taneleer Tivan/Collector ** Carina * Nova Corps ** Rhomann Dey ** Garthan Saal † ** Irani Rael/Nova Prime * Avengers - Friends ** Steve Rogers/Captain America ** Tony Stark/Iron Man - Temporary Enemy ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man ** Bruce Banner/Hulk - Resurrector ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye ** James Rhodes/War Machine ** Sam Wilson/Falcon ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch ** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel ** Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Masters of the Mystic Arts ** Doctor Strange ** Wong * Wakandans ** Gold Tribe *** Black Panther *** Shuri ** Dora Milaje *** Okoye ** Jabari Tribe *** M'Baku * Asgardians ** Valkyrie ** Aragorn ** Einherjar **Korg] **[Miek] *Howard the Duck *Hope Van Dyne/Wasp *Pepper Potts *Gamora (time-traveled version from 2014) - Savior and Love Interest Enemies * Taserface's Ravagers - Former Teammates ** Gef ** Retch † ** Halfnut † ** Brahl † ** Oblo † ** Scrote † ** Narblik † ** Tullk † * Thanos * Sakaarans * Ronan the Accuser † * Korath the Pursuer † * Monstrous Inmate † * Abilisk † * Sovereign ** Ayesha - Employer turned Enemy ** Zylak * Black Order (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Corvus Glaive † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Proxima Midnight † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Cull Obsidian † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Ebony Maw † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Chitauri (time-traveled version from 2014) * Leviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) * Chitauri Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) * Outriders (time-traveled version from 2014) * Sakaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) Love Interests * Gamora * Bereet - Ex-Girlfriend * Rajak Ex-girlfriend Possessions Weapons Hadron Enforcer: A weapon of Rocket's own design. Peter used it in attempt to kill Ronan the Accuser (who survived the shot) Quad Blasters Energy Bolas Equipment * Peter's Helmet: Peter presumably made the helmet of his own design. It was made of silver metal and had beating red eyes. However, it was destroyed by Ego during the battle on his father's planet. * Jet Boot Attachments * Translator Implant: Peter has a translator implant implanted in his neck and is possible that Yondu had it installed in Peter in the first place. He uses it to translate other lifeforms. * Star-Lord Uniform * Aero-Rigs * Plasma Sphere * Holographic Map * Gravity Mine Earth Memorabilia *'Sony TPS-L2 Walkman' *'Headset' *'Awesome Mix Vol. 1' *'Awesome Mix Vol. 2' *'Troll doll' *'ALF Trading Cards' *'Garbage Pail' *'Scratch and Sniff Stickers' *'Zunes Music player: '''Before it wound up in Peter's possessions, Yondu found the Zunes music player in a junker's shop and kept it as a present for Peter in case Quill returned to the Ravagers. It can hold up to three hundred songs. *'Mattel Electronics Football Tracker: 'Peter used it during the Battle on Sovereign to track down the Abilisk. Gallery PeterQuilProfilePG.png PeterQuillProfile.jpg PeterQuill.jpg Trivia |-| Character notes = Etymology * The name "Peter" comes from the Greek word ''petros, which translates to "stone."https://www.behindthename.com/name/peter * The name "Jason" originates from the greek name "Iason", derived from the Greek word "iasthai", meaning "to heal" https://www.behindthename.com/name/jason * The surname "Quill" is derived from the object of the same name, which was a feather turned into a pen for someone to write with. Character notes * Peter is thirty-four years old by the time of Guardians of the Galaxy '' * His middle name Jason is probably a callback on Peter's father's name in the ''Guardians of the Galaxy comics. * Peter is one of the three guardians who does not have Dark eyes. His eyes are green, Drax's eyes are blue and Yondu's were red. * Peter has a NASA patch on his backpack, a callback to being a NASA astronaut whose mom was killed by aliens. * The Milano, Peter's ship, was named after the actress, Alyssa Milano, whom Peter had a crush on when he was a child [https://twitter.com/JamesGunn/status/494193606794547200 James Gunn on Twitter says the Milano ''is named after Alyssa Milano]. * Peter is one of the five MCU heroes t have a relative to be the main antagonist of a film, along with Thor, Loki, Gamora and Nebula. * Peter is the first Guardian known to have a relative as a Fellow Guardian, along with Mantis, Gamora, Yondu, and Nebula. in fact, he is the only guardian who has two family members as Guardians, referring to his foster sister, Mantis, and his adoptive father, Yondu. |-| Comics= * His father in the comics is J'son of Spartax, not Ego the Living Planet. * Peter has a NASA patch on his backpack, a callback to being a NASA astronaut whose mom was killed by aliens. |-| Behind the Scenes = * Peter Quill (AKA Star-Lord) was portrayed by Chris Pratt with his younger self portrayed by Wyatt Oleff in ''Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. |-| Other notes = Goofs * According to Peter and Yondu, the former of the two states that for twenty years, Yondu has been throwing in his face on how Yondu saved Peter's life. However, he was abducted twenty-six years before the events of the Battle of Morag. References Category:Udonta family Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Male Characters Category:Quill Family Category:Main Protagonists Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters